lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Minas Ithil
' Minas Ithil' is a fortress of Gondor that lies in the eastern part of Gondor next to the border with Mordor. The Fortress at first glance looks similar to the Minas Tirith or Stormwind style of City, but it contains only the housing for the army, and their family members. Minas Ithil was founded by the ancient Numenorians as a central during the Minas Ithil was once the home of the capital of the province of Gondor within the Empire of Numeron, and during this time the fortress was grandious in its beauty, and contained one of the five trees of Atlantis making it a ceremonial capital of the Empire of Numeron. Minas Ithil lost a lot of its influence after the King of Gondor moved the Atlantian Tree to Minas Tirith following the fall of Mordor to the dark forces of Sauron, and following this became a lesser important fortress defending the lines behind Minas Morgul. When Minas Morgul fell the fortress of Minas Ithil regained its importance as it now stood as the center of the defence against the dark Empire of Mordor. During the Civil War in Gondor it was besieged for nearly the entire conflict but during the last days a daring breakout would lead to the destruction of the attacking forces. Following the Civil War in Gondor the fortress of Minas Ithil remained under constant threat but was able to provide protection to the eastern section of Gondor through its constant vigil against Mordor. The city itself was besieged by Mordor for the better part of six years, and it was coming very close to running out of supplies when the Battle of Minus Ithil occured and broke the siege. Following the Third Battle of Minas Ithil it has undergone extensive fortifications that the Kingdom hopes will make any further attempt to perpetuallt siege the city impossible, and alongside these physicaly fortifictions the garrison has been doubled as well as a wall coonstructed to the wall behind which lies farmland. History Early History : "The White Trees of Atlantis were the most beautiful thing to behold. It was always the right of anyone of Numeron to see them, and it was in this act. This right allowed the people the belief that they were equals. They weren't but it kept the illusion." : -Unknown Numenorian Minas Ithil in its earlies days of the Numeron Empire was nothing more then a scout fort that was responsible for watching over the Trolloc dominated regions of Mordor . Unknown to the Numenorians was that the Trolloc had been wiped out and replaced by the evil and twisted Mordor that now exists. So in its earliest role it could be desribed as a complete failure as it allowed evil to rise in Mordor. Minas Ithil was founded by the ancient Numenorians as a central during the Minas Ithil was once the home of the capital of the province of Gondor within the Empire of Numeron, and during this time the fortress was grandious in its beauty, and contained one of the five trees of Atlantis making it a ceremonial capital of the Empire of Numeron. While the tree existed in the fortress it was beyond the reach of any enemy as a huge force defended the trees, but once it was removed the glory of the defences somewhat wained. Fall of Numenor Main Article : Downfall of Numeron As the Empire of Numeron collapsed and destroyed themselves the region of Gondor gave rise to a new Empire that called itself still the Empire of Numeron. After a breif time under this the leadership could not come to a consensus and thus they begin to split up with each area joining something new including the Kingdom of Gondor which named itself after its region of Gondor. As Gondor became more independant following its seperation from Arnor the Kingdom became very aware of the threat posed by Mordor, and thus massively fortified the city of Minas Ithil. During this time the fortress of Minas Ithil became so strong that Mordor was basically stuck in its mountains and had no ability to threaten Gondor except through the north which was protected by the fortress of Cair Andros, and thus also couldn't be accessed. Fall of Minas Ithil Main Article : Minas Morgul During the days before the Gondor Civil War Minas Ithil became threatened by the forces of Mordor. While every Gondor King wished and planned to upgrade the defences, there was constantly other conflicts which demanded their attention, and in this way the fortress was badly run down in the lead up to siege that would ruin it. By the time the forces of Mordor swept over the defences, two of the towers of Minus Ithil, and two of the four wells were still out of service. Despite the poor condition of the fortress the position of Minus Ithil meant that it could still hold against huge forces, while a relief force assisted it. Knowing that they needed a distraction in order to be able to take out Minus Ithil, the forces of the Nazgul, used their considerable influence and wealth to bribe leading members of the leadership of both Dol Amroth, and Umbar. In this way they attempted to fund a rebellion in theses regions which they knew would bring the armies of Gondor into Umbar and away from Minus Ithil. Civil War in Gondor Main Article : Civil War in Gondor War with Mordor The Journey Main Article : The Journey Fourth battle of Minas Ithil Main Article : Fourth Battle of Minas Ithil Points of Interest Noteable Members Boromir Denathir See Also : Boromir Denathir Boromir Denathir is the son of Talese Denathir, and brother of Faramir Denathir. He is also a founding member of the Gondorian Steward Council. Boromir has maintained the defence of Minus Ithil for most of his life, and he has been the role of second in command in Minas Ithil for the better part of his adult life. He was stuck inside Minus Ithil with the rest of the garrison for the entire siege, and it was said that several times his sanity fell, and he had to be restrained from simply running out into the field and fighting the Orcs. A man that is known throughout Gondor for his amazing fighting skills, he lost his young son and wife in the fall of Pelagir, and he has never really emotionally recovered from this. The supposed death of his brother Faramir has caused the complete loss of his sanity, and has led him to desert his post in Minas Ithil and lead a brigade of 200 men in an attempt to recover his brother and avenge the loss of the rangers. In this copasity he is wandering the sout east section of Westros in this search but he is constantly opposed by Mordor Orcs who wish to find Faramir as well. Anborn Mentale See Also : Anborn Mentale "I was born in a land awash with happy faces, and beautiful cities. As I grew up I watched those same laughing faces turn to tears, and the beautiful cities turned to ash." -Anborn Mentale Anborn Mentale is the son of Abdor, and Harlie Mentale, and through his hard work in the army he has become the commander of Minus Ithil , and a member of the Steward Council of Gondor. A member of the aristocratic Mentale family in Gondor, he ignored the awaited position in his family of being a landowner, and went about training in the Gondorian army. His skill and loyalty quickly got noticed and his rise in the army has been extremely quick. Category:Castle in Gondor Category:Castle